Talk:Do You Believe in Magic
Callie How hilarious is Callie in this episode? Every time she was talking to Bailey outside the genome lab, I just died laughing :) Tooniee (talk) 12:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *She is really funny, yes. I like when she tries to give Bailey the silent treatment and it lasts about three seconds. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha yeah! "Well, I can give it right back! ... Oh common Bailey!" Tooniee (talk) 12:58, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *I know Grey's is a drama, but it has some really underrated comedic moments. Another Callie favorite of mine is, "It feels like defusing a bomb, in a haunted house, that's built on a minefield, and there are bears everywhere, and the bears have knives. You have to tame them or you will die. We will all die. Their hate will destroy this hospital and then the whole planet." Callie must have some interesting dreams. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Callie is just awesome. Especially in the latter seasons, she has this great humor thing going on. Her humor feels natural, you know, and thanks to Sara, you don't feel the writers wanted to create a funny moment. It's also in the small things. For example, in this episode, when Derek is talking to Bailey about how he goes off to the woods to drink, Sandra Oh makes this sign with her hand, like she's drinking. I didn't notice it at first, but when you notice it, it's so amazing. I'm gonna miss her terribly. Tooniee (talk) 13:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *She is awesome. She has just gotten better with age. As has Sara. Sometimes, the humor is so subtle and it just amazes me. That's why I'm still excited and eager about this show after nine seasons. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:31, August 25, 2013 (UTC) And not only for the humor! :) I looooooove the medical part of it too. It's a drama series in the first place, that's true, but I think the writers are doing an excellent job on not forgetting the medical stuff. I actually feel like I am in a real hospital every week. Tooniee (talk) 13:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *There's a lot that I love about Grey's. I've been interested in medicine since I was a child and Grey's has really fostered that love. I know there are obvious dramatizations of hospital life, but they have to keep it interesting. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I kinda hated medicine when I was younger because my grandfather is a (now retired) GP, and he was busy all the time working. So, when someone asked me what I wanted to become later, I was like: I don't know yet, but deffo NOT a doctor. But then I started watching a belgian TV series about the ER, and then Grey's Anatomy, and now I have completely turned around :) Oooh, and this reminds me of something funny that happened earlier this year. My stepsister and I, we share our Grey's obsession, and we were at a family convention, so my uncle (who's an orthopedic surgeon) was there too. My stepsis had fallen and her ankle hurt really bad, so I said: "Go and tell the orthopedic surgeon!". And then she said, completely seriously: "Callie is not here." Then she realized I was obviously talking about the uncle. It's not that funny when I read it now, but it's definitely a sign of our addiction :D Tooniee (talk) 13:55, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *I used to watch Discovery Health every chance I got. I watched any and every show on there. Now they've changed it and most of the shows are pretty ridiculous, so I don't watch it much anymore, but I watched them remove giant tumors, rush to get people to the ER within an hour, and watched dozens of births. That's a funny story. Everyone in my life who knows me knows I love Grey's. There are no medical doctors in my family, but I did live with a nurse for three years. She used to roll her eyes when I talked about Grey's medicine. And I'd always go to her when I wanted to know what something meant or how true-to-life it was. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:03, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Seems like fun, living with a nurse :) Tooniee (talk) 14:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *It was … interesting. It was the two of us plus her two kids. I helped raise them during that time. They knew more about Grey's than most middle school kids. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha wish I was raised with Grey's... You know, normally my dad is all like: "Oh no that series isn't good, the medical stuff just isn't right. See, they would normally never do'' ''it like that!" because he knows a lot about medicine too, but when he first saw an episode of Grey's, he didn't have anything to say. The first time a medical series was approved by my dad! Not that I wouldn't watch it if he didn't :D Tooniee (talk) 14:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I definitely don't watch it to learn about medicine. I watch it for the drama and thrills. When the series started, I was only 13 and I've been watching ever since. No one I've ever known in real life has been as into it as I am, so I've taken to the internet to find other people to talk to about it. I don't know how I'm going to do this fall with all that I have to do on top of my day job, but I'm excited about it! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:44, August 25, 2013 (UTC) You'll work your way through it! Don't feel pressured to continue editing as much as you do now. Of course, you're welcome to do so and I'd be happy if you did, but if you got so many things to do, don't worry about the wiki: it is in great hands. We'll use the new season to attract new editors, be at the top of our season 10 editing game and everything will be okay! :) Tooniee (talk) 15:13, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *I'm sure I'll figure out a good rhythm after the first few weeks. I may have to give up something in order to fit everything else in, but mostly just on Thursday nights. I'm sure I'll still be able to edit fairly regularly. I know you'll be asleep when the episodes air, so I'll try to fill in as much as I can before I go to bed after the episode ends. I'm kind of used to being up for hours (usually until 3-4 AM) after new episodes anyway, so I think it'll be okay. We'll just have to wait and see. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) As long as you don't fill everything in, it's okay :D I want to have to do something too you know :) Tooniee (talk) 15:28, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *Oh, there's no way I'll be able to fill out the whole page. I figure I'll be able to fill in guest stars and co-stars and maybe add the opening voiceover. On lighter days, I may be able to do a little more, but there will definitely be plenty for you to do. Don't worry. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I was just kidding :D Fill out as much as you like. Tooniee (talk) 15:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) *Haha. Okay. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Simmons baby" I may be wrong, but when Arizona and Lauren are looking at Tyler's scans (the scene where Callie comes in), and I think Robbins calls Tyler the "Simmons baby". If I'm right, this would mean that we can rename a couple of characters, like Mr. and Mrs. Simmons instead of "Tyler's parents". Tooniee (talk) 16:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) *That would be good. Do you have a way to watch with captioning to confirm? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't, which is why I brought it up here. Thought you could listen to it to see if you hear it too. Tooniee (talk) 16:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I can check it out. I can actually watch it with captioning. Can you give me an approximate time, so it'll be faster? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's around 21 mins. Tooniee (talk) 16:48, August 31, 2013 (UTC) *You were close! Arizona actually says Sims baby. Great catch! Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC)